A ride-height sensor is known from DE 10 2007 034 099 A1, which is incorporated by reference. The ride-height sensor shown in said document has a lever arm which is connected at a first end to a moving element. At the other end, the lever arm is connected to a shaft, wherein the shaft has a signal-emitting element such that the rotation of the lever arm is able to be determined via the movement of the shaft. The shaft is fitted within a housing. The shaft 14 circumferentially has, at its end remote from the lever arm, a rotationally symmetrical collar having a shoulder. The collar is located in a corresponding collar receiving region of the bearing chamber, the diameter of which is greater than the diameter of the rest of the bearing chamber. The solution shown in said document has the drawback that the shaft cannot be formed integrally with the lever element.
DE 10 2011 118 775 B3, which is incorporated by reference, shows a similar ride-height sensor, wherein, in order to be mounted, the shaft has a portion in the form of a spherical cap. Although it is possible, by means of the portion in the form of a spherical cap, to introduce the shaft into the housing part and latch it in place therein, it is relatively complicated to produce the portion in the form of a spherical cap with a precise fit.